bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
Share, Bear (Quotes)
Quotes taken from "Share, Bear", Season 1, episode 6. Quotes :[The word "Sharing" appears on-screen w/7 orange letters.] Bear: Sharing! That's what you do with a friend! Or well, with anybody. [An animated sailboat appears, passing Bear.] Bear: Or, a ball. [A ball appears jumping up and down passing him.] Or, you could even share a favorite book. [An animated book appears with a cover of a teddy bear holding a fishing pole.] Or, other stuff like... [gasps, whispers] honey sandwiches! [An animated pot of honey appears. A spoon comes to dip every drop of honey.] Nothing can take a big spoon of honey and spreading it all over! [The spoon spreads honey on the screen all over it.] [The large spread of honey began to melt and Bear licks it.] Bear: Sorry, I couldn't get carried away! Bears love honey. ---- :Pip: Do you think that may be too big for one little mouse? Tutter: Too big for a mouse? Bear: Ojo and Treelo played so nicely together with Ojo's Snow Bear. They played Bear and Luna: Snow Bear in the Woods. Luna: I remember that one. It was your favorite game when you were a little bear. Bear: That's right. Bear: (singing) That's right, now clean it up Ojo: Everybody clean up the house Bear: You tell them, Ojo! Bear: Maybe Snow and Bear and Rock Boy could save the picnickers from, uh, giant ants! Pip and Pop: Help, Snow Bear and Rock Boy! Save us from the giant ants! Tutter: I don't see any giant ants, guys. Bear: Tutter. Tutter: Huh? Bear: Just pretend. Tutter: Oh. Tutter: Oh, hickory dickory. What is it with you guys? Can't I eat this sandwich without everyone watching me? What do you want? Pop: We want your peanut butter Pip: And jelly and peanut butter Pop: And jelly Pip: And peanut butter Pop: And jelly Pip and Pop: And peanut butter sandwich. Tutter: You want some of my sandwich? The one that I made with my own two little paws? Pip and Pop: Yeah. Tutter: But it's mine. All mine. Bear? What am I supposed to do? Pop: Tutter, do you think that sandwich might be too big for just one little mouse? Tutter: Too big for a mouse? Ha! Nothin's too big for this mouse! Nothin', I tell ya'. Nothin'! Bear: I'm glad we worked that out. Sharing your favorite stuff can be really hard. But if you can do it, you'll have a lot more fun and play a lot more games with your friends. Sharing. Mmm-hmm. It's what you do with a friend. Or, well, with anybody. Ojo: And Snow Bear's my favorite toy. It's mine, mine, mine and I don't Treelo to play with it. Bear: Oh, look. There's Ojo. She's playing so nicely with Treelo. You know, that's what's cool about the Big Blue House. It's so great when people come and play together so nicely and get along. Treelo: But I want to play! Ojo: No, Treelo! You can't! It's mine! Bear: Did I say quiet? : Category:Episode Quotes Category:Episode Quotes (Season 1)